


Six Feet Down

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buried Alive, Darkfic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: A possible fate for Delores Umbridge





	Six Feet Down

The first thing Dolores felt when she woke up was the feeling of something hitting her on the face. Opening her tired eyes, the muffled sounds of conversation slowly drifted into more clarity as something else hit her face. She flinched, and upon closer examination saw it was dirt.  
  
“Have you two studied for your OWLs?” Granger. Her eyes narrowed, and she attempted to move only to realize she couldn’t. Body bind. Another patch of dirt slapped her face, and she was now keenly aware of the sound of spades digging into the ground.  
  
“Hermione, do you ever not think about studying?” Weasley. She tried to move again, but the body bind held her in place. She looked around, trying to find where her wand was, or anything to indicate where she was.   
  
“Of course she does, she’s the one who came up with this plan didn’t she?” Potter. With a growing sense of dread, Dolores realized where she was after some more examination.   
  
A hole in the ground with dirt being shoveled on her.  
  
“I honestly didn’t think you had it into you Hermione.” Weasley mused, shoveling more dirt into what Dolores was sure was her grave. Her feet were already coated in dirt and she was breathing hard.   
  
“There’s a lot of things that ‘I have in me’ Ron. Just like you and Harry.” Granger rebutted, and after shoveling some dirt in she paused to stare down at Dolores. “I think she’s awake.”  
  
“Who cares.” Potter said bluntly, sticking his spade in the dirt and looking down at her. “Body bind should last enough.” He picked his spade back up and shoveled some dirt onto her face. “Ron, roll her on her back.”  
  
With a heavy thump, Weasley hopped into the grave and turned Dolores on her back. Her wide, terrified eyes stared up at the dark sky and branches of the Forbidden Forest. Crawling back out, Weasley heaved his shovel up and kept burying.  
  
“Why d’you want her on her back?” He asked curiously, grunting a little as he heaved a big pile of dirt down on her stomach.  
  
“You’ll see.” Potter replied vaguely, and Dolores wanted to shriek as dirt poured over her face. She blinked hard to keep it from her eyes. Her feet were already buried and so was most of her chest.   
  
The digging went on in silence for a few more minutes, the trio working on dutifully until she heard one of them pause and Weasley speak. “What time is it?”  
  
There was a brief pause again, before Granger spoke up. “Almost dinner time. We should be nearly done.”   
  
More dirt was poured on her. Dolores wanted to flinch, she wanted to scream, and she wanted to cry but nothing was happening.  Dirt was filling her lungs and it was getting hard to breath, and the soil was filling her ears and she could barely hear.   
  
Potter hovered over her, holding his hand up to the moonlight. I must not tell lies was etched onto the back of his hand. Her eyes stared up at him, and he moved his spade over and poured the dirt over her eyes, turning her world black.  
  
Sticking their spades into the ground next to the tree a few minutes later, the trio began their trek back to the castle. “I don’t know about you, but I am starved.” Ron said, stretching out a few kinks in his back.  
  
“Come on, we have a good meal to eat tonight.” Harry said, slinging an arm around his best friends. Hermione rest her head on his shoulder as they walked, staring up at Hogwarts as they pushed open the doors. She glanced back at the Forbidden Forest, before the door slammed shut.  
  
They never found Dolores Umbridge’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> This felt very satisfying to write.


End file.
